


The Hesitation

by Cezet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: This wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it.  Super-short and my first time trying to write these two.  Kevin and Sami share a moment, but from different perspectives.





	

There it is, Kevin thought.

Every time Sami came to him, late at night, in the dark, there was a moment in which he hesitated.

He hesitated right before kissing Kevin for the first time.

Kevin knew, deep down, that Sami was pondering whether Kevin was worth it.  Whether their “thing,” whatever it was, there was no name, was worth it.  Whether he should just get up and leave Kevin’s room and make this night the last late-at-night-in-the-dark visit.

That hesitation hurt, but Kevin didn’t move.

Then, when Sami kissed him, Kevin threw himself into the kiss.

 

 

 

Here it is, Sami thought.

Every time he came to Kevin, late at night, in the dark, there was a moment in which he hesitated.

He hesitated right before kissing Kevin for the first time.

Sami worried, deep down, that this would be the night that Kevin would decide he wasn’t worth it.  That their “thing,” whatever it was, there was no name, wasn’t worth it.  That Kevin would kick him out of his room and this would be the last late-at-night-in-the-dark visit.

Sami hesitated, waiting to be hurt, but Kevin didn’t move. 

Then, when Sami kissed him, Kevin threw himself into the kiss.


End file.
